


Underneath the Stars

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Zayn, Late Night Conversations, Short One Shot, Solo Artist Zayn, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tell me, would you still love me even after all this? Even if I failed?"</i>
</p><p>  <i>"Yes. No matter what. I think I'd love you in any lifetime."</i></p><p>Or the story of an insecure Zayn needing some reassurance from his girlfriend while they lay underneath the stars on their roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Stars

"Hey babe," ________ called from the place she was resting. Zayn stayed near the window, scared to meet her on the roof extension considering he was afraid of heights. "Come out here with me." 

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good right here." He murmured, looking up at the beautiful night sky. Not a single cloud was in sight, only the stars and a very defined moon. 

"It feels so much better out here. It's not as hot as it is in the house. I promise you'll be alright. Just come lay with me." She softly mentioned as she pressured Zayn to come out with her. She sat up and crawled towards the window, giving Zayn a kiss. He sighed as he found it hard to say no to her and mean it, carefully stepping out of the window and onto the extension. He took small baby steps out to the middle and carefully sat down on the large blanket _________ had layed out for herself. He quickly but gently grabbed her hand and looked towards the starry night in awe. 

"How was your day, Zayn?" She asked politely, squeezing his hand affectionately. 

"It was alright. I had a rough day in the studio. I couldn't get this one verse the way I wanted it and then I came down with a little bout of writers block." He sighed, trying not to stress himself out on this beautiful night. He felt his girl roll over and give him a kiss on the cheek, making him smile instantly. "You're such a cutie. How did I get so lucky, huh?" He slowly turned to the side and gave her a quick peck, making her giggle as she always said his beard tickled. 

"I'm the lucky one Zayn. How did I get such a beauty?" She beamed, looking at a shining star near the enlarged moon. His heart swelled at her compliment but slowly his negative thoughts and insecurities from earlier in the studio came creeping in.

"Hey, ________. Tell me, would you still love me even after all this? Even if I failed?"

She looked towards him and frowned slightly before gently rolling on top of him. She looked at his wide hazel eyes and furrowed eyebrows, the frightened expression was making her giggle but she quickly pulled it together for Zayn to honestly answer his question. "Yes. No matter what. I think I'd love you in any lifetime."

He genuinely smiled; one of those tounge behind teeth smiles that she and every other girl in the world loved. "Love ya too, babygirl." He tenderly wrapped his arms around her torso, giving her a kiss before she returned to her previous spot. "Baby, look!" She yelled, excited to see a shooting star for the first time. "Make a wish!"

Zayn laughed for the first time today, loving how cute his girlfriend is. "Babylove, that's an airplane." She joined in on his laughter and rolled back into his chest, giving his visible tattoos kisses. "What's your favourite one?" He asked, stroking her soft hair. 

She looked at his body fondly, searching for the one. "I love the snake. It's so well done and it just fits you completely for some reason." She said, pulling up his sleeve and peppering it with kisses. 

"I want a tattoo soon." She pouted, loving how cool Zayn looked with all of his art work. 

"Yeah? I can give you one. Wherever you want it." He said, playing with her smaller fingers. 

"Really? That's so cool. How bad is it gonna hurt?" She asked, curious as to how people have so many with the stories she hears. 

"It only hurts for a second and then you're alright. It might burn a little though but m'gonna take good care of you." He reassured, still toying with her fingers. He kissed each one individually and then her palm. 

"Your beard tickles!" She laughed, squirming in her spot. He continued rubbing his beard against her playfully, loving the sound of her laughter. 

"You love it. I know you love it when I'm in between those pretty thi-" She playfully cut him off by kissing him deeply. His hands lovingly rubbed her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm." He sighed, pulling away from her plump lips. Zayn thought the pale moonlight and slight wind made ________ look like an angel as she hovered over him. Suddenly, sleepiness hit Zayn as he gave her another sweet kiss. 

"Are you tired, my beauty?" She sweetly questioned, giving his clothed chest a kiss. He nodded before leaning upward and giving her a kiss on her open cleavage. She gasped at the rough texture of his facial hair as he laughed out loud. 

"Come on. Let's go to bed, hm?" He offered. "Hold on tight." He warned as he tried standing up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him comfortably, inhaling his expensive earthy scent. 

Once safely inside, the lovers stripped themselves of each others clothing and layed together for another thirty minutes in silence, just taking in each others features; the flaws, the perfection, all the vulnerabilities they each showed each other. 

"I love when we're like this babylove." He smiled, breaking the silence.

"Me too, Zaynie."

He jokingly rolled his eyes and turned to face the wall. "You ruined everything now. Good night." 

"No no, I sorry." She spoke in a childish voice and pouted, trying to move Zayn's shoulder to face her but he was just so much stronger and wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry." She spoke again, giving his bare shoulder sloppy kisses.

"Ew, stop kissing me like that!" He shrieked as he turned around. _______ laughed and continued slobbering on him. He laughed out loud and put his hand over her mouth, which she just licked anyway. "You're so gross."

"But you used to love it when I licked you." She frowned. He smirked and wiped his wet hand on her thigh before pulling her body closer to his. 

"Quit being cheeky. Let's go to bed, love." He yawned quietly. She nodded and kissed his chin. He kissed her nose and she finally kissed his lips, laying her head on his chest. 

"I adore you." Zayn said, dozing off.

"I'm very fond of you too."


End file.
